Podcast
Key Term Waveform: a visual representation of audio clip. Ceiling: the visual representation of the maximum volume level of audio. Floor: the visual representation of the minimum volume level of audio. Clipping: when audio volume spikes reach ceiling; audio becomes distorted at such point. Directory: stores where consumers may shop for specific podcasts (i.e. iTunes). Rate: Consider to be of a certain quality or standard; regarded in a specific way. Media Host: Websites or services where podcast episodes are kept. Podcast: Digital audio files made available on the internet for downloading to a computer or mobile device, typically available as a series, new installments of which can be received by subscribers automatically. Digital Literacy: '''Through the use of digital literacy we can experiment with technology, responsibly, to create and communicate information using multi-literacies, sometimes collaboratively. Keeping in mind that some repercussions will be presented by certain consumer reactions. '''Literacy Narrative: '''A personal account of learning how to read and write. Analysis '''Background: The purpose of podcasts Admittedly, the "idea" of podcasting has been around since the 90s, however, it wasn't until the early 2000s that podcasting took an actual form. At first, blogging was the most popular and easiest way to share information whether it be personal or informative, and in some ways it still is. Podcasting is simply the progression of blogging, as a result of technology advancing so has the digital literacies being used (Orden, 2013). Adam Curry and Dave Winer are credited for that advancement. Since it was inconvenient for readers at the time to constantly search for new audio blogs, and download them to their MP3 devices manually, the accredited formed a way to automatically sync audio files to portable devices. This process was heavily dependent on the growth of portable devices, and podcasting wouldn't exist without it. Initially, podcasts were mainly used by people with knowledge about technology, seeing as the process was very complex. However, since its raw beginnings the use of podcasts has changed, as well as the core groups who use it. Also resulting in the various ways information is shared and received around the world. Podcasts are widely used because of the convenience, and flexibility it presents to people looking for daily information and/or entertainment, even if it's mainly audio. Podcasts can virtually reach any group of interest because there's so many different genres being made accessible. For example, high school teachers have begun using podcasting as a way to teach students critical thinking skills, as well as keeping them engaged in the class. "Studies seem to show that listening while reading" in schools has tremendous effects on students' literacy (MindShift, 2016). Not only has studies shown that podcasts increase the literacy skills in high school students, but college professors use podcasts in their lectures for college students as well (Chung, 2013). As a result of this generation being the most advanced in media technology and media literacy, it makes sense that young people increase their literacy skills with podcasts. Since podcasts are still fairly new, only being around the past decade, it's still seen as an expanding market. As a result, many big companies and corporations look to podcasting as a source of advertisement, and look to sponsor various podcasters. Any sponsors can be found in almost all aspects of a podcast, whether it's a live-host endorsement (shout-out), a banner on the podcast website, or a simple mention on social media. These endorsements really important if you're looking to expand your podcast to a bigger audience. Overall, podcasts are made for different reasons. More often than not a podcast is meant to inform its listeners about what's new in the world, and other times it gives people an escape from reality with the content they offer. Either way, there's so many podcasts available for all interests. How are podcasts beneficial? What are its disadvantages? There are various aspects in life that podcasts can be extremely useful, for example, education and business are two important necessities in society. It was mentioned before how podcasts are used in classrooms already, but let's go a step further. Podcasts can also be used to help anyone, not just students, who suffer from mental and visual impairments (Gray, 2017). For some, reading and writing isn't always the best teacher, but being able to listen and retain information through audio can fill that void. Not only that, but it's also more engaging and less time consuming. Since society has always tried to find better ways to aid people with learning disabilities, podcasts could be another stepping stone to achieving that goal. As for businesses, by having a podcast you can accomplish more things as opposed to businesses who don't. For example, your consistent presence on podcasts can widen your audience, as well as get them familiar with who you are. This also makes your business more convenient for consumers, instead of constantly searching on websites and is more affordable than the traditional way of gaining consumers (Frost, The Advantages of Podcasts in Business). Podcasts have the potential to help in situations other than education and business, and ideas on how can be found almost anywhere. Now, with all good there has to be bad. Although there are many advantages to podcasts, there's also some disadvantages. One being that it's not accessible to everyone. Podcasts rely heavily on technology and everything that entails, however, not everyone has access to technology. For those who do, audio files take up a lot of storage space on any device fairly quickly, depending on how much is being downloaded/synced. Not only that, but as a result of podcasts being mainly audio it can be hard to tell the intent of the speaker without non-verbal communication, as well as the fact they take longer in order to explain things that pictures/videos probably can (Petersell, 2010). Regardless of the disadvantages, if technology continues to advance at this rate and podcasts with it, then it's possible in the future that podcasts will be better and much more available to everyone. Fun Facts The following statistics can be found on WeEditPodcasts.com and born2invest.com. * 88% of podcast subscribers listen to every episode. * Monthly podcast users have surpassed 75 million per month. * 6% of all marketers use podcasts as a form of content. * 33% of Americans have at least listened to a podcast before. * Ben Hammersley, a journalist for The Guardian, created the term "podcasting" in 2004, while trying to beat a deadline. * In 2007, comedian Ricky Gervais got the Guinness World Record for most downloaded podcast. Sample https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oc_Z5aMbub0 Sources ☀https://www.thepodcasthost.com/podcast-glossary/ https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/tedtalks-education/id470623037?mt=2 https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/podcast https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/rate https://www.edweek.org/ew/articles/2016/11/09/what-is-digital-literacy.html https://www.weeditpodcasts.com/14-podcasting-facts-that-will-blow-your-mind/ http://digitalcommons.uri.edu/jmle/vol7/iss3/2/ http://www.howtopodcasttutorial.com/history-of-podcasting.htm https://www.thepodcasthost.com/niche-case-study/podcasting-in-education/ https://internationalpodcastday.com/podcasting-history/ https://www.theguardian.com/media/2004/feb/12/broadcasting.digitalmedia https://www.kqed.org/mindshift/44389/why-listening-to-podcasts-helps-kids-improve-reading-skills https://born2invest.com/articles/6-facts-you-may-not-know-about-podcasting/ http://mwtl.blogspot.com/2010/08/pros-and-cons-of-podcasting.html http://www.whypodcasts.org/adtypes/ http://www.lawtechnologytoday.org/2016/09/are-podcasts-still-relevant/ http://smallbusiness.chron.com/advantages-podcasts-business-36484.html